Naruto to DxD!
by xolef225
Summary: He was weak. But with his sensei's help, he gained the strength and intelligence to fight. But in a world where perverted dragons and siscon demon lords are the norm, how will our blond protagonist survive? It certainly won't help that he developed a crush on a certain black haired beauty! The Akatsuki are the least of his problems!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. So I was looking through my old files on my computer, and I found this. So I thought: "Why not post it on Fanfiction?" This is the first time I've done something like this, so please tell me how I've done, how I could improve, and if I should continue this story or not. And remember that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD! Hope you enjoy!**

It's been two weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya left their home. Konoha. Yes. That was it. The village hidden in the leaves. They would be gone, not returning for over two years, maybe more. But it was necessary. Naruto was weak. To weak. Naruto was just as weak as 'they' were strong. So he left to get stronger. Much, much stronger.

Naruto was a boy in his mid teens, seemingly fifteen or sixteen years of age and had short golden blond hair that seemed to spike in all directions. He had a square jaw, as well as three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks, under his blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders that had plaques with the Uzumaki swirl on it. His pants cut were either to small or cut short, and showed white tape covering and passing his ankles, which could be seen thanks to his sandals which seemed to be high enough and made in a way that can support extremely athletic activities. Holding his hair back resting on his forehead was a blue headband with a metal plaque which carried the symbol of Konoha, showing his allegiance to said village.

Jiraiya was a man in his late forties, around fifty years old. He had pure white hair, resembling a lion's mane tied in a ponytail going to his tailbone. He wore a green battle kimono with armour on the forearms and shins. Over his kimono he wore a sleeveless red haori. He was walking in a pair of geta, had a huge red scroll strapped to his back, and had a metal forehead protector with two metal horns on each side and the kanji for 'oil' in the middle. He had red lines going from his blackish eyes down to his jaw.

"Oi! Ero-sennin! Where are we going!" Shouted Naruto, very exited, since this was his first time leaving the village for an extended period of time, or over a year at least.

Jiraiya wasn't to happy about Naruto's way of addressing him. And he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. "Show some goddamn respect gaki! I'm your sensei, not to mention a sannin! I'm your superior in every way at the moment! Don't forget, I'm training you, so don't piss me off!"

Naruto gulped and gave a shaky nod.

Jiraiya sighed. "Anyway, to answer your question, We're leaving the elemental nations. The outside world is a lot more advanced technologically, and it will be a lot easier to up your Intel, as well as your IQ."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya confused. "What do you mean, I'm smart enough as it is!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in the eye. "Gaki, you want to be the Hokage, right? Well, a kage must be one of the most knowledgeable people around. He needs to lead an army, AND he needs to be well versed in politics to protect his village from war. Sorry to break it to you kid, but if you were to take an IQ test the way you are now, your results would come back negative."

The teen looked absolutely enraged. "HEY, I TAKE OFFENSE IN THAT!...I think..."

His sensei sweat dropped. "My point exactly."

The blond looked down. "I guess your right... Sensei, I'm gonna get smarter, way smarter, so that I can protect my village!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Good. I'll get you into a school next year. For now, let's get you caught up on your power training, as well as your academic studies.

Naruto grinned. After all, how hard could it be?

XXXxxxXXX

Ok, it was freakin' hard, like a helluva lot harder than he thought. It's been a year since Naruto started training, and it's been hell. He could stand changing his outfit, even taking off his headband, but the goddamn pervert took away his precious ramen!

To make it worse, girls were looking at him weirdly ever since ero-sennin made him grow his hair out, and whenever he asked him what was going on, the old coot would just giggle and start praising him. It made no fuckin sense! Although he had to admit, he looked way more badass now than he did before.

Naruto was nervous, like, really nervous. Today was his first day of school. It did not help that girls were still looking at him weirdly. Naruto now had his spiky blond hair down to his neck, some of it falling between his eyes. His jaw smoothened out quite a bit, but the marks on his cheeks stayed relatively the same.

Now standing at the height of five feet nine inches, our protagonist stood there staring at the gate of the academy in which his sensei got him enlisted. The fact that he got into the most prestigious school in the area would seem impossible if he was the same person he was a year ago. Even though not much changed, he could say at the very least that his sense of logic improved, as well as his book smarts.

XXXxxxXXX

The class shut up immediately once the teacher walked in the room. "Alright class, this is a bit sudden, but we happen to have a transfer student joining us today. You may ask him questions after the lesson, and please try to make him feel welcome. Uzumaki-san, you may come in now."

The girls were whispering amongst themselves, wondering if he was a cutie, while the guys were hoping he wasn't another one of 'those goddamn bishonen."

All heads snapped up when the doors of the class opened. When the new student came in, the girls squealed and the guys slammed their heads against their desks in despair.

Naruto laughed nervously once he stepped in front of the chalkboard. Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's Naruto as in Maelstrom, not fishcake. I hope we can get along fine!"

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto sighed. He knew that school would be long and boring, but he never thought that it would be this long and boring. He was just about to go home and complain to Jiraiya, but then he saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart altogether. It was a girl with the most beautiful long black hair he's ever seen. She was walking down the hall with a red haired girl, who was beautiful in her own right. While they walked past the students, all of them, boys and girls alike where cheering them on, calling them 'their queens' or something.

He stood there, frozen, while they made their way past him. He didn't care about the weird glances he was receiving. All he could process was the beautiful girl's black hair.

XXXxxxXXX

"HAAHAAHAA! OOOH god that was priceless. Gaki, are you tellin' me that YOU of all people acknowledged the beauty of women? HA! I bet she's the ugliest person around, knowing YOUR taste in gals."

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. "And WHAT, pray tell, does that mean?"

After getting home, Naruto told Jiraiya all about the girl he saw at school, and obviously, Jiraiya didn't believe him. At all.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Alright, according to you, what's so attractive about your precious 'Sakura-chan'? Her flat chest? Her 'wonderful' personality? Her enormous forehead? Oh, I know, how about her fan girl habits?"

The blond pouted. "Ero-sensei, this is different. Sakura is Sakura. This girl... she's gorgeous!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "How big is she. Tell me now." Naruto just put on a shit eating grin.

"F-cup, easy. In fact, I'm almost certain they were g-cup. Not so shabby, eh ero-sen... um, are you alright?" While Naruto was talking, Jiraiya's eyes started watering. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Damn it Naruto... sniff. I'm so proud of you! I feared that, sniff, you would never truly grasp the beauty of women, but you proved me wrong! Go get her kid! I'll support you 100%!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Freakin' pervert. You were laughing in my face until I told you she had big tits." Thankfully, Jiraiya was to focused on crying over the 'accomplishments' of his pupil to notice the insult.

XXXxxxXXX

The next day at school, Naruto absentmindedly walked through the halls, thinking of the girl he saw. Where is she now? What's her name? Would she even talk to him? All of these were questions that were streaming through his head. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alrigh-!" Naruto's breath hitched when he saw who he bumped into. It was her!

"Ara ara... It's fine. Who are you by the way, I haven't seen you around here before." She smiled happily.

I-I'm Naruto U-Uzumaki, first year, I just transferred in. W-would it be possible to know your n-name?" was all Naruto managed to stutter out while looking at her.

"Oh my! How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Akeno Himejima, a second year student. Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Akeno said it in a way that no one could possibly dislike her.

Naruto bowed and quickly left. "Man, this is a whole other set of problems. Forget Akatsuki, this is crazy. Damn..."

When Naruto left, the red head from earlier came from around the corner. "Is it him?" she asked, looking at him walk away.

Akeno nodded. "Hai Rias-buchou, it's him. The one with the Ultimate class energy levels."

"Good. We don't know if he's a threat or not yet, so we have permission to request backup. Anyway, class is starting soon, so I better get going." With that, Rias left to class.

Akeno sighed. "I hope he's not a threat. He seems to be a nice enough guy. Pretty cute, to."

Giggling and walking at a leisurely pace, Akeno made her way through the doors in front of her, leading her to her morning classroom.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey there princess, why don't you come home with us? We can have some fun."

Five guys were circled around Akeno after school. Apparently harassing her. She didn't seem to mind, though her usual smile seemed a little more forced.

"No thank you boys, carry on now." At that, the guys looked enraged.

One of the more portly boys with a scrunched up nose sneered. "You bitch! We'll-!"

"You'll what."

All heads turned towards the noise, and saw the face of a very mad Naruto. He was just walking home at a normal pace, enjoying the scenery, when he heard the sound of a bunch of guys laughing in an alley. He wanted to see what was so funny, so he checked, and came to see the sight of a bunch of guys hitting on Akeno, which led us to the current situation.

"Listen. I know I'm not the smartest guy around, but it doesn't look like she wants to go with you. How 'bout you leave her alone, ne?"

A tall but thin boy growled. "Mind your own business, kid. Move along and I won't have to hurt you."

Akeno looked surprised. "Ara ara, Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here? I was just telling these gentlemen to- huh?"

Before she knew it, the boys that were harassing her where beat up on the ground, Naruto staring at their downed bodies annoyed. "Don't diss me, damit! You people really piss me off!"

At this point, Naruto forgot his actual reason for coming here in the first place because of his annoyance, but was abruptly reminded once Akeno walked up to him,

"Oh my, you're quite strong, Naruto-kun, who taught you how to fight?" she said smiling, while looking him in the eye.

Naruto blushed madly when she called him 'Naruto-kun', but managed to compose himself. "Oh, my master trained me! He's a bit of a perv, but he's a good person deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeep down. We moved to the area together actually!"

Unfortunately, no matter how many good things Jiraiya passed on to him, he also turned him into a huge sucker around pretty women. In other words, the thought that one of the rules of the shinobi was to never give away information never crossed his mind.

"I see! Could you possibly introduce him to me?" she said.

Now while Naruto was an A grade sucker, he was still a shinobi. "W-well, I'm not too sure..."

Akeno pouted. "Oh? You're just going to leave a girl you saved all alone? My house is pretty far away from here you know. Where might I be able to stay the night?"

Naruto gulped.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ero- sensei, I'm home!" Naruto shouted, Akeno following him through the entrance. Sometimes, he was just to chivalrous for his own good.

**AAAAAAND that's a wrap! I thank all of those that stayed until the end, and I hope I didn't bore you all to death! Have a good day! **


	2. Friends

**Alright, I know i haven't updated in over a YEAR, but I'll probably be posting more often along with my other story. I hope you guys like it. This is chapter 2.**

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

XXXxxxXXX

"Ero- sensei, I'm home!" Naruto shouted, Akeno following him through the entrance. Sometimes, he was just to chivalrous for his own good.

Jiraiya walked down the stairs, not looking too pleased. "Gaki, where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what time it is? I told you to be home at 7 o'...oohh? What's this?" the white haired man giggled perversely noticing Akeno, "Naruto, who's your friend?"

Naruto smiled "Oh, this is Akeno. Some things happened, so she's gonna stay with us for the night. Is that alright?" He asked, already knowing Jiraiya's mentality, therefore already knowing his answer.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed out Jiraiya insanely.

"Um, ero-sensei? Are you alright?" asked Naruto unsurely. Suddenly, the white haired man ran up to Naruto, gave him a hug, and started crying, effectively scaring the crap out of the poor boy.

"Ero-sensei! What the hell! Alright, you need medical attention," stated Naruto, trying to push the crying grown man off his shoulders.

Slowly, Jiraiya got off Naruto, and gave our yellow headed protagonist a thumbs up and a proud smile. "Kid, in the time I've known you, I've never been as proud of you as I am right now."

Naruto donned an exasperated look. "You perv... this is what it takes to make you proud? Bring a girl home?"

Of course, Akeno being herself, just smiled serenely through the whole ordeal.

Naruto looked at the girl. "Akeno, I'm beat, so I'll be going to bed now... whenever your ready, the guest bedroom is upstairs, first room to your left.

Akeno gave a nod in thanks before Naruto walked up to his room.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto yawned, stretching out his arms. "That was a nice rest," he told himself, before remembering the events that took place the previous night.

Right away, he knew something was wrong when he couldn't lift his torso off the bed, like something was weighing it down. It was then that he noticed a bulge in his sheets. Lifting up the moderately thick blanket, he nearly had a heart attack from what he saw.

There she lay, Akeno in all her undressed, naked glory. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

"Gaaah!" he yelled, in a very undignified manner. He immediately jumped off the bed and scooted backwards until he hit his bookshelf. "What's going on!?" he yelled, as if he was hoping someone would answer. Although that probably wasn't the case.

Woken by the commotion, Akeno sat up and smiled at Naruto. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Freaking out, Naruto quickly clasped his hands over his eyes. "A-A-Akeno, w-why are you in my bed? Why are you naked?" At this point, Naruto felt like he would faint from stress.

Akeno giggled. "Well Naruto-kun, you failed to mention that the guest bedroom didn't… well, it didn't have a bed."

Looking at her incredulously, he opened and closed his mouth multiple times like a spasmodically flopping fish before he got any words out. "S-so you just decided to you know… come into my room, which I haven't the SLIGHTEST clue how you found or got into by the way, since all the rooms excluding your own were locked, casually take your honest to god clothes off and snuggle up to me, instead of maybe just, oh you know, telling absolutely ANYONE in the house that there happened not to be a bed set up?

The dark haired yamato nadeshiko, for her part, just stuck her tongue out and bonked her head cutely. "Yep!"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, Akeno. I slept very well. Yourself?"

Before the conversation could escalate any further, Jiraiya entered the room. "YO! Naruto yer lady friend isn't in her room! Also you forgot to set up the… Futon…" The man stared back and forth at the two naked teens and quickly put the very misinterpreted two and two together.

Immediately, a serious look crossed the man's face. It honesty bothered the Uzumaki, having never seen his sensei so stoic. "Ero-sensei…"

"Naruto!" the man said assertively, "this is it."

The blond felt a bead of sweat go down his brow. "This is w-what?" Naruto whispered, now terrified of his usually easy going and silly master.

"My time as your teacher has been spent in preparation of this moment!" the man yelled assertively, "Naruto Uzumaki! This is the mission I pass on to you as your master! Go get them titties!"

Silence.

"THE HELL IT IS YA OLD COOT!" Naruto drop kicked the aged sannin, sending him flying out the bedroom door.

Akeno just sat on the bed quietly through the madness with a confused smile on her face, and a bead of sweat running down her brow. "Ara ara…"

XXXxxxXXX

The beauty and the dishevelled blond walked calmly to school. Akeno looked at her new companion. "You didn't try to take advantage of me earlier. I'm surprised."

Noticing the confused look on the blonde's face, she continued, "any normal guy wouldn't have had the control you did. Honestly they would have been using a girl like me from the beginning. So Naruto, what was your motive for helping me?"

He looked at her calmly and answered, "other than the fact you all but insisted I help you? Well… I…" he blushed, "yeah you're beautiful and all, but after talking to you and getting to know you a little better, I decided that I didn't like you for your looks, but that I liked you for you"

Surprisingly, Akeno formed a matching blush. She smiled happily, and they continued the rest of the way in enjoyable silence.

The moment they crossed the school gates, a red blur slammed into Akeno's waist. Shocked, the young ninja turned around to see the sight of the girl that was standing next to Akeno the first time he met her, lying on said girl's stomach hugging her and bawling her eyes out.

Akeno, seemingly surprised herself, pried the girl off of herself. "Oh my, Rias. What's gotten into you?"

"D-damnit Akeno! I was worried sick about you!" she said snivelling, "I didn't know what to think when I didn't hear from you after you left…"

Naruto turned to face the girl with the red locks complaining to her friend. "Aah, Rias, was it?" this seemed to get her attention, " Akeno spent the night with me. It was getting late so…"

The now pissed girl grabbed the boy by the collar, misinterpreting what he meant. "She what!?" Rias turned to face her queen, "how could you sleep with the target!"

The blond waived his arms about frantically. "Nonono she just spent the night because it was getting late I swear nothing happened!" He then took a moment to think about what the girl said. "Wait. What do you mean by target?"

The redhead's eyes snapped open in alarm, realizing she said something she shouldn't have. She felt guilty when he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Akeno.

Naruto might have been a tad clueless, naïve and even easy to give trust. But he was still a ninja. As a ninja, he hated when people used him and took him for a fool. He trusted the black haired girl, and this is what he got. "You were using me to get information? I guess it's my own fault for being so- you know what? Never mind. Have a good day. Please don't talk to me again."

And with that he stalked off. How could he be so stupid? He was a ninja for god's sake, and he let a girl into his house after knowing her for a day. This is what he got for letting his emotions take over. He truly wanted for her to want to be his friend, so he let his guard down, consequences be damned. He decided not to go to classes that day, instead deciding to go lie down in a tree.

Looking at the pure white clouds in the clear blue sky, he let his mood drop. _'Just a target, huh? Damn I'm an idiot. I don't even WANT to know what she meant by that. I just need to stop thinking about it.'_

With that, he closed his eyes in regret and sorrow.

XXXxxxXXX

Rias was shocked. She knew she messed up by letting that slip, but she didn't think that he would overreact in such a way. And apparently, it was a day full of surprises as her usually easygoing borderline careless friend slapped her across the face, with tears in her eyes. She stared at her confused. "…Akeno?"

Tears now ran down the Raven haired girl's cheek. How could you," she said quietly. Before Rias could react, she continued, "sure, I was trying to get some information out of him at first, but then I found out he was genuinely a nice person! He didn't try to take advantage of me, even when I snuck into his bed. No boy has ever helped me out for a reason other than to try and get into my pants! For once I thought that I found someone that I… I could…"

Rias hugged her pained friend. "Akeno… I'll make sure this works itself out okay? You'll get your friend back. I promise."

Akeno collapsed into her friend's embrace. "You'd better…" she said quietly.

The occult research club's president helped her friend to class. "School's starting soon, but we'll talk later okay?"

Akeno looked at her with a small smile. "Okay…"

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto was woken by a fellow blond a bit shorter than himself. He introduced himself as Kiba Yuuto.

Lifting a tired eyelid to look at the boy, Naruto gave out a tired sigh. "Can I help you, Yuuto-san?" The boy smiled gently to his peer.

"Hai, Uzumaki-senpai, Buchou requested that I bring you to her," the boy started, "please follow me to the occult research building in the old school structure."

The young shinobi looked at his junior with disinterest. "Look. Tell your 'buchou', whoever he or she is, that I'm not interested .I've been having a less than desirable day. Ghosts aren't my thing anyway." They really weren't.

Ignoring the older boy, Kiba smiled and started to walk away, giving a 'follow' motion with his hand.

Despite his better judgement, Naruto hopped down from the branch he was resting on and followed his kohai. He decided it was a good time to take a page out of his good friend's book, "troublesome…"

XXXxxxXXX

Once inside, the shinobi narrowed his eyes at the person sitting at the club's desk, and the girl beside her.

"Oi oi, Yuuto-san. You didn't tell me she was the president," the boy looked at his junior in annoyance.

Kiba just smiled. "I was instructed not to tell you. Just to bring you to the club room after classes."

Before he could chew out the shorter blond, He was interrupted by the president herself. Rias Gremory. "I'm sorry for bringing you here against your wishes Naruto-kun," she started, ignoring the look of distaste she got for the suffix, "but we need to talk, and clear up a little misunderstanding," she looked at Akeno standing next to her, who looked away shyly and very out of character.

"Please sit down, Naruto-kun." Not having any energy to argue, he did as he was told.

"I'll start with the little problem you have with Akeno," he sighed at this, "I apologize profusely for calling you a 'target', I won't deny the fact that we're observing you, but that's only because we know you're not human, or at least not a _normal_ one."

He was shocked to hear that they knew he wasn't like everyone else outside of the elemental nations. But that meant… "For you to have figured that out means you aren't completely normal yourselves," he said, now interested.

"Hai," she said, "we're Devils." At this, Kiba, Akeno and Rias sprouted bat wings, as if to prove her point.

Our protagonist seemed to take it quite well. "THE FUCK," he yelled.

Understanding but surprised by his outburst, Rias continued her explanation, "Devils are not the evil creatures you think of us as. We are much like humans, only that our power is much superior to theirs. Also, my older brother owns this school, therefore it is up to me and my comrades to make sure this territory stays safe."

Starting to understand a little better, Naruto calmed down a bit. "Still. That doesn't explain why Akeno had to pretend to be my friend to do so. There are a lot of better ways to get answers outta some body than to mess with their head. I was an idiot to even think that-," he was interrupted by a surprise outburst from said girl.

"I wasn't pretending you idiot! Yeah, sure I stayed close to you to try to figure out if you were an enemy or not, but after seeing that you had nothing but good intentions… I…" she had trouble finding the right words for what she wanted to say, "Naruto please let me be your friend! This morning… You said you liked me for me and…" she looked him straight in the eye, "it made me really happy!"

Naruto tried to speak but no words came out. After a while, he managed to form sounds. "Akeno… If you promise not to lie to me…" he was interrupted by the girl hugging him tightly.

"I promise Naruto…" he noticed she dropped the suffix. Putting that at the back of his mind, he smiled. "I would be honoured to be your friend, Akeno."

Rias smiled, glad everything worked itself out. Her expression changing to a more serious one, looking at the young warrior, she cleared her throat. "Now. On to more serious matters… Who and what exactly are you, Naruto Uzumaki?"

**Okie dokie. That was it. Next update'll probably be Emperor. Hope you guys stick around!**


	3. Peerage

**Hello, all! Sooo sorry for taking this long to update! I meant to get this out sooner, but life happened... Anyway, I was SOOO happy to see all the reviews this story got! I'm sorry I couldn't answer all the questions due to an EXTREME lack of time, but a question that did come up a lot was where the pairing was headed. All I'll say is that I'm not a huge fan of the harem genre... but, you never know! Anyway, on to the story!**

"Naruto Uzumaki… who are you?" Rias stared at the blonde enigma, as if answers would explode out of his brain if she looked at him long enough.

"What do you-"

"Don't play games with me," her face just screamed 'no nonsense', "while we could've probably handled things better, we can't deny that we learnt some _very_ interesting things about you. Your vitality is infinitely beyond that of a normal human, and you definitely have some sort of energy in you. The sheer density of it, forget the quantity, is enough to straight out disintegrate a normal person. We are absolutely _certain_ you aren't a human, or a normal one at the very least."

Naruto's happy and accepting facial expression changed to a more serious one. "Who… What… Am I…"

Rias was confused by the pensive gaze he sent her. "Well? What is it? I promise I'll be more straightforward with you, but I still need to know what we're dealing with so-"

"-I'm human and nothing else, Rias."

"Wha-" The crimson-headed girl prepared herself for many answers, but not this one.

"I can't give you any proof… I know it sounds pretty unbelievable considering my, err, aptitudes, but for the moment, please just take my word for it; I don't mean anyone any harm." The blonde crossed his arms and waited patiently for the club president's response.

Surprising all present, Akeno quickly responded, "We'll take your word for it."

Kiba and Rias looked at the ravenette incredulously, hell not even Naruto expected her to react the way she did. The occult research club president was quick to show her disapproval.

"Akeno! You have to think about this more rationally! I know he's your friend and you want to believe him but you just met him the other day. No matter how you look at it, he's a large unknown in this situation," she chastised her vice-president.

The blonde shinobi nodded his head. "I do believe that your president made a valid point. Not even I would trust myself completely in this situation."

The black haired beauty stood her ground. "So join us."

…

"EH?"

Those present looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"We ally, so no conflict between us, and we can keep a close eye on you to make sure you stay in check. No problems, right?" She smiled.

"Well," Naruto looked at the crimson haired girl, "I certainly wouldn't mind allying myself to Akeno and her friends… Rias?"

The young lady at the clubroom desk sighed. "I guess that's fine." She looked to her best friend's location and her gaze softened.

_'__You really like him, eh Akeno? I guess you deserve to be happy, so I'll make this gamble for you…'_

The redhead shuffled through her desk looking for something. After a while she pulled out a sheet of paper and got up to hand it to the confused whiskered boy.

"Sign this Naruto. It's an application form for the occult research club. You haven't joined a club yet right?"

His face scrunched up trying to wrap his head around her question. "No, why do you ask? Why do I need to be part of the club to work with you?"

Rias sat back down in her chair, ready to explain things to him. "All of us here, you being the exception, are devils. Now, devils vary immensely in strength and importance, being separated in multiple different classes; low, middle, high, and ultimate class to name a few. A devil of noble blood is born a high class, but those of lower ranks can move up as well. I am currently the only high class devil in this room."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the blonde.

The high class devil's eyes closed in amusement. "Well, once the rank of high class is reached, the devil in question receives multiple chess piece-looking objects called evil pieces. The evil piece allows the user to transform any living thing into a devil under their direct order in the form of a peerage. Certain rules and additional limitations apply, of course."

The shinobi's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait, so does that mean that Yuuto-san and Akeno are-"

"Yes," Rias nodded in confirmation, "they are part of my peerage. Though do not misunderstand. It is simply a title to me. They're all my precious comrades and friends."

Naruto was starting to see the Gremory in a new light. "So the whole club thing is-"

"-Merely a base of operations and cover for my peerage." The club president was quite impressed by how sharp he was.

"But I'm not part of your peerage," he brought up.

She smiled softly at him, reminding all why she earned the moniker "great onee-sama of Kuoh". "Who said you had to be part of my peerage?" she asked him, "from now on you are our comrade, so welcome to the club, Naruto."

The taller blonde smiled faintly. _'Rias Gremory… She really is a nice person… Despite what happened earlier…'_ his smile widened. "I'm in your care. Please take care of me, Rias-Buchou."

He turned to face Akeno and gave her a thumbs up. She placed her hands in front of her lips and giggled cutely, returning the gesture.

Kiba, for his part, let a small grin escape.

XXXxxxXXX

"Uzumaki-senpai…"

Naruto was snoring loudly on the tree branch outside the school. He had a grin on his face that could've split his face in half if it got any larger.

"Uzumaki-senpai."

He hadn't a care in the world. Sure he had a few (like, twenty) projects and assignments due throughout the week, but hey, who said he gave a-

"UZUMAKI-SENPAI!"

He fell out of the tree, startled. Rubbing his aching head, he looked up to see Kiba extending a hand out to him.

"Do you need a hand, Uzumaki-senpai?" the younger blonde stuck his hand out to his senior, "classes start in about five minutes so I decided to come and wake you. It wouldn't be good if you were late after all."

The shinobi sighed and accepted his junior's help. "Yeah, yeah… Ya didn't have to, but thanks Yuuto-san, by the way, you can call me Naruto; Uzumaki-san isn't really my thing, and it gets kind of annoying after a while."

Walking beside his fellow club-member, the shorter of the two's lip twitched amusedly. "Alright Uzumaki-san, I'll stop calling Uzumaki-san Uzumaki-san if he just calls me 'Kiba' in return."

Walking together through the school gates, Naruto patted Kiba on the back in a friendly manner, and let out a throaty chuckle. "Alright then _Kiba_," he emphasized, "it's a deal. Since we are, after all, part of the same club, let's try to get along, alright?"

Rias' peerage member nodded.

Naruto extended his fist towards his shorter companion, almost making him stop in his tracks. After a few seconds, he regained his composure and returned the gesture. They both passed through the school gates with happy and calm expressions on their faces.

Before the two could pass through the gates, a white blur dragged them off to the side. Startled, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a girl with short, white hair looking at them with a deadpan, but somehow annoyed expression. If it weren't for the Kuoh uniform, he would have mistook her for a grade-schooler.

"Oh, Koneko-chan, it's good to see you again," said Kiba looking at the short girl, "you've been sick for the past few days, but I'm glad that you appear to be doing well now."

"Are you both stupid?" she asked, looking at them with a twitching eye.

The whiskered teen quirked an eyebrow at her, not understanding a thing.

His younger companion supplied helpfully, "this is Koneko Toujou, a member of Rias-sama's peerage. She's been out with a cold for a while, but she seems to be fine now."

The second-year student nodded and looked at his white-haired kohai. "Hello, I'm-"

He was interrupted by her, "I know, Rias-sama filled me in. I'm being led to believe that neither of you know what walking through those gates together could have caused. You're lucky I stopped you two."

Their eyes widened to comical proportions. The two boys immediately realized what rumours would start spreading between the girls of the academy if they did, in fact, walk through he school gates the way they were about to.

Naruto immediately fell to his knees. "Arigato, Koneko-sama!" He did NOT want to know how that could have ended.

Koneko shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Um… Just Koneko, is… Fine…"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Koneko."

While he didn't notice the small blush on her face, Kiba sure did.

XXXxxxXXX

"AAAAAND I'M OUT! SEE YA BITCHES!"

Naruto bolted off school grounds, classes being done for the day. No one really reacted to his sudden outburst, since in the short time he attended Kuoh academy, the students and staff really got used to him shouting it every single day. It might as well have replaced the bell, since some swore he was more accurate and effective than the machine itself (concerning the end of the school day, anyway).

Running out the gates, he almost missed Akeno standing by smiling.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?"

She smiled calmly, in the way only she could. "I was waiting for you, of course," this made Naruto happy, for reasons he had yet to find out, "Rias told me to take you to the clubroom. She's making an announcement."

Nodding, he followed her to the clubroom.

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm glad you could all make it," said Rias, addressing her peerage, Koneko, Kiba and Akeno, who was standing next to her, as well as Naruto, who was standing between the two younger devils, "I have something very important to tell all of you."

This seemed to get all of their attention. "We're going back to the Underworld. We've been summoned by Onii-sama."

Naruto waved his hands comically in front of his face. "Underworld? Onii-sama? I'm not even part of your peerage, much less a devil, how's this even going to go? You don't _actually_ want me to come with you guys, right? I mean, your brother surely meant yourself and your peerage only-"

"Calm down, Naruto. Yes, you are coming with us. In fact, my brother asked to have you come as well himself. How he even knows about you, I don't know, _which leads me to think that he knows more than he's letting on_," she told him, the last part not loud enough for anyone to hear.

His eyes widened. He regained control of himself after a few seconds and nodded in response. _'Who is Rias' brother, exactly, and how does he know me, much less that I exist… no better way than to ask him myself, I suppose.'_

"Alright," said the crimson haired girl, "we leave tomorrow morning, so everyone get a good night's sleep. Don't worry about classes, your teachers have already been notified ahead of time. I'll see you all soon."

With that, they all went their own ways for the night. Naruto, specifically, was quite excited that he had an excuse not to show up at school the following day.

XXXxxxXXX

Getting back to the house he shared with his sensei, Naruto was surprised to find the house empty. He went to the kitchen, where he found a note.

'YO! Naruto. I'm out for a few days, so take care of yourself. There's money in the fridge and food on the- crap that isn't right… Can't erase pen, for the love of- ANYWAY you know what I mean. Don't do anything stupid now! –The great Jiraiya-sama.'

Naruto shook his head at the note his master left him. Hearing the doorbell ring, he opened the door. His eyes widened slightly. "Akeno?"

XXXxxxXXX

Jiraiya was in a throne room, staring at the man in front of him. He had long, crimson red hair and a fair complexion. Anyone would admit that he was quite attractive. Next to him stood a silver haired woman in maid's clothes.

A scowl formed on the white haired man's lips. "So what's your game… What do you want with Naruto… Sirzechs."

**Done! Thank you all, and I hope you stick around 'till next time!**


	4. My master did what?

**Wow, it really has been a while! Probably should've gotten this out sooner, but life was being... lifey, I guess. Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites this story got! I have some interesting things to think about now... But anyway, I own nothing. Both Naruto and High school DxD belong to their rightful owners.**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto looked at Akeno blankly for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Oh, sorry Akeno, come on in. Though…" He looked over her shoulder to see that the sun had long since set. "Isn't it getting pretty late?"

After she walked past him, Naruto finally noticed the look on her face. It was pretty serious. An expression he definitely wasn't used to seeing on her face.

"Naruto…" just the way she said his name set off alarms in his head.

"Akeno, what's wrong?" he asked her, furrowing his brow slightly. He was already worried about the outcome of the following day, so he couldn't say that he appreciated the extra nerves.

"Earlier today. That was a lie." As she said this, she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Huh?" Naruto of course, understood just about as much as anybody could hope he would.

"You said you were nothing but human, but I can tell it's not true. At least not all of it. I've experienced my fair share of half truths, so trust me I know… and even then you admitted that you would or could only tell us so much…"

The blonde's head dropped. "Akeno… Even if we're friends, I understand if you can't trust me right off the bat, but-"

"That's not it you idiot!"

Naruto was quite surprised by this outburst. It wasn't something he expected from the usually quite well composed Himejima.

"I just want you to be able to trust _me!_"

Naruto looked down in shame, his hair covering his eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't tell you anything more than what I already have."

Akeno tried to neutralize all visible emotion on her face, but she couldn't for the life of her hide her disappointment from showing. Noticing this, Naruto quickly spoke up, "look it isn't my secret to tell… well I mean it is but it's not- ugh I'm so sorry its just really complicated okay? Look. I've acknowledged you as my friend already but I've only just met you recently. I can tell you're a really nice person, the rest of Rias' peerage too! But if things go wrong-"

He was cut off when Akeno placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "It's okay… I get it…"

If Naruto was going to say something, he missed his chance because Akeno kept talking. "Anyway Naruto, there's another reason why I'm here." She stepped up to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted to tell you… Be careful when we go see Rias' brother… He's by no means evil- or at least evil in the sense that's attributed with a… uh, someone of his particular rank and role- but he's still dangerous. No one ever knows what he's thinking. If keeping whatever secret you have means that much to you I suggest you exercise caution. Well… if he doesn't already know, that is…"

With that the yamato nadeshiko stepped away and backed out the door. As she was closing it Naruto said, "uh, thanks Akeno, for letting me know… I'll see you tomorrow… Hey it's pretty late, want me to walk you home?"

Instead of answering, the young devil simply smiled and closed the door in front of her. The whiskered teen just stared at the sealed off entrance blankly for a few moments then went to sit down on a chair at his kitchen table. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Damn it pervy sage, why'd ya hafta leave now of all times… I have absolutely _zero _idea what's going on…"

XXXxxxXXX

The following day, Naruto met up with the rest of the occult research club at the clubroom. Raising his hand as if he were asking a teacher a question, the taller blonde of the small group inquired, "so, uh… How are we getting there? Are we gonna use some weird satanic teleportation thingy?"

Rias simply laughed. After a few seconds of receiving an annoyed glare from Naruto, the redhead answered, "of course no silly, there are requirements that need to be met before you can get there by teleportation circle. This time we'll just take the train,"

The Uzumaki blinked. "Wait. Teleportation circles are actually a thing? And what do you mean by 'train'?

XXXxxxXXX

"Ah. I see. By train you meant… Well, a train." Naruto was looking around the high class cabin they were in with an almost disbelieving fascination.

"Yes, quite," said an amused Akeno, "don't worry though, many people often get puzzled when we mention a train. Sometimes they get confused by the many different meanings of the word. They'll frequently think of a rhinoceros, a pizza, or even a flying oven."

The eyebrow of the club's most recent member was twitching madly in annoyance. "So," continued the black haired girl, "did you think we were talking about a flying oven? Don't worry. You wouldn't be the first." There was so much sarcasm escaping her amused lips that it was almost visible.

"You didn't have to be a dick about it, you know," mumbled the teased blonde.

"I think senpai had a rhinoceros in mind."

"Shut up, Koneko."

XXXxxxXXX

When the group of devils and a human made it to their destination, said human almost shat his pants.

"That's a castle," he said.

"Yep," answered Rias.

"It's Lucifer's castle," he said.

"Yep," answered Rias, "but how did you know?"

He pointed to the unassuming mailbox a bit off from the main gate. It read, "Lucifer residence". Naruto spoke up again, but sounded a bit hesitant. "And, knowing my luck… It would be safe to assume that Lucifer and this 'Onii-sama' of yours are the same person right?"

"Yep," answered Rias.

"So… you're the little sister of the demon king?" he asked.

"There's a bit more to it than that, but… Yep," answered Rias.

"And now we're about to talk to the devil himself, who asked to see me specifically," he stated.

"Yep," confirmed Rias.

"Fuck me," he said, dropping his head in despair.

"Nah," answered Rias.

XXXxxxXXX

The band of teens entered what Naruto could easily say was the biggest room he's ever seen in his life. A long carpet was carefully set in the middle of the floor leading to an enormous throne, with two figures on each side. One was a voluptuous maid with silver hair and the other was standing in the shadows, leaving only the silhouette of his crossed arms visible. On that throne sat-

"RIA-TAN!" cried the man sitting on the throne before throwing himself at a seemingly annoyed Rias. She stepped out of the way and watched as the eccentric man fell to the floor.

He looked like Rias in many ways, only taller and more masculine. He also wore some kind of weird armor, Naruto noted.

The red haired man got up as if nothing happened and turned to face Naruto, giving him a friendly smile. "Hello, Uzumaki san. It's a pleasure to have you here. I'm glad that you could make it," he said, in a voice just as pleasant as his smile.

"Y-yeah," replied Naruto, a bit caught off guard by the events that just occurred, "can I assume that you're Rias' brother?"

The young devil's older brother simply kept the smile on his face and nodded.

The Konoha shinobi's eyes narrowed as he said, "so can I assume that you're also the devil, Lucifer?"

Before the man could answer the boy, the hidden figure from earlier stepped out from the shadows. "Toads, help the poor boy. If you could figure that one out, then why would your dumb ass _still_ carry itself all the way over here?"

Naruto's face lit up in surprise. "Ero-sensei! Why are you h- OOF!"

Said blonde received a smack in the head courtesy of said perverted teacher. "HEY! Why'd ya do that!" cried the younger ninja indignantly.

"Because you're an idiot! You just came to speak to the devil! Willingly, I might add!" shouted the boy's teacher.

The seventeen year-old human's face twisted into something comparable to realisation, then further confusion. "Wait… why are you here anyway?"

"Because I knew you'd come," answered the tall white haired man.

"If you knew I'd come then why bother hitting me for-"

"Because I knew you'd come and be an idiot!" Jiraiya hit his student on the head once more.

"A-hem."

All heads turned to face Lucifer. Taking the time to look everyone in the eye, he said, "now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to address why Jiraiya and I called you all here."

This seemed to agitate Naruto. "Hey! What does ero-sennin have to do with any of this? Why is he here! How does he know about devils? Did he know what was going on from the start?"

He would've kept going if it weren't for Jiraiya putting a hand on his shoulder. "Quiet gaki," he said, and Naruto knew to shut up immediately. For all of his quirks, he had nothing but the upmost respect for his teacher and he knew when he was being serious. "Everything will be explained shortly."

"As I was saying," continued the devil king, "the reason you're all here stems from the first time I've met Jiraiya here," he looked at the sage and smiled as the white-haired man frowned, "and a little agreement that we made."

XXXxxxXXX

**Flashback**

_Standing in the pouring rain and having told his teammates Tsunade and Orochimaru to ho on ahead without him, Jiraiya looked at the three children in shock. While there was nothing too out of the ordinary about the little boy in front and the little girl at his side other than their strange orange and blue hair respectively, there was something about the red haired child that made him freeze. _

_It was his eyes. The eyes prophesised as being those of the saviour._

_Jiraiya had no doubt in his mind that this kid was the child of prophesy. And as told by the Elder Toad, he was going to train him._

_"__You three," he said, "would you like to become my students?"_

_Their faces lit up._

_XXXxxxXXX_

_Jiraiya smiled as his three disciples were giving their all at the exercise he gave them. He was with them for quite a while now, and they were doing splendidly. Yahiko, the orange haired boy who pulled the three together, was on his way to becoming a great leader. He could tell that Konan, the girl with blue hair, would grow into a fine lady some day. And Nagato, the boy with the red hair, was getting stronger every day, learning at incredible speeds. He especially would go on to do great things. _

_The sensei of the three children suddenly got up as he sensed his boundary seals sense an intruder. He told the three that he was going out, and hurried to meet the strange presence._

_He got a few hundred meters away from the hut they were staying in before he saw the man. _

_He was tall, handsome and had long, flowing red hair. Slowing down his pace, Jiraiya walked up to the man and stopped a few yards away from him._

_The intruder smiled and put out his hand. "Greetings, sannin. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, but you may simply call me Sirzechs. You could say that I am the demon king." Sirzechs could see the toad sage loose the color in his face, so he smiled at him and kept on talking, "and I do believe that you took away my next peerage member."_

_The sannin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

_"__The boy, Nagato," he replied, "I was going to take him into my family as a member of my peerage. He does have a rinnegan, after all. I don't suppose you would hand him over?" While this was said as a question, it sounded as if Sirzechs already knew his answer. _

_Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. He's the child of prophecy. It is my duty to raise, teach and guide him down the right path."_

_"__Hmmm," the demon lord looked down in thought, "alright, I'm not a completely unreasonable man. Tell you what. Let's make a deal. I'll let you keep this one, but if ever you get another apprentice of his blood, you'll let me recruit him into my peerage. I can tell you have a knack for picking up talented kiddies off the street. What do you say?"_

_While this was a question, Lucifer let out a large amount of his magical power to show the shinobi that he meant business, and that he only really had one choice; that was to say yes. _

_Shaking on his feet, the powerful member of the Konoha legendary trio nodded. "F-fine! But he has to agree to it first!"_

_Sirzechs smiled. "I'm glad that we could come to an agreement."_

_XXXxxxXXX_

**Flashback end**

"I've been keeping in touch with Sirzechs over the years," said Jiraiya, gesturing to said man, "letting him know how things were with teaching and all that. I'm ashamed to say that I've gotten to know the damn lolicon pretty well over the years"

"How you wound me so, Jiraiya!"

The sage sighed, "Anyway, Eventually I found Naruto. He's a Uzumaki like Nagato and just as much of a prodigy as his father. I can say without a doubt that he's the child of prophecy. And that's why Sirzechs called me here, and why all of you are standing here, wasting your time as well as mine."

"HEY! S-Sensei what are you talking about? Another Uzumaki… My dad… Child of prophecy… what's-" Naruto looked beyond confused.

The boy's master and father-figure sighed. "Naruto, I'll explain this to you when we get home, but for now-"

"But for now," interrupted the Maou, "How do you feel about becoming a devil? Like I promised your godfather, I'll give you a choice in the matter as well as some options. Your options are 'yes'."

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Another chapter done! Thank you all for reading.**

**Note: A few people asked if this story would become a harem... And I have no clue. Personally they're not my thing, and story wise they can mess things up pretty bad, but... high school DxD. So yeah. Maybe, but probably not a yes. Yet. See you all next time!**

**Note: I reposted the chapter. I hope this works. Sorry about that.**


End file.
